


Save Tonight

by DGCatAniSiri



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21956428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DGCatAniSiri/pseuds/DGCatAniSiri
Summary: The night before Revan enters the Rakatan Temple.This is pure smut, folks.
Relationships: Carth Onasi/Male Revan, Carth Onasi/Revan
Kudos: 29





	Save Tonight

It was night on the world without a name. Or at least, the world without a name that any of those on the Ebon Hawk knew – this wasn’t the time to ask the Rakata what they called this place. Considering its position as the center of the Rakatan Empire thousands of years ago, “Rakata Prime” made as good of a name as anything else.

In the morning, the Rakata would begin their ritual to allow Dartak – or, as they kept calling him, Revan – into the temple. There was a real sense among the collected passengers of the Ebon Hawk that this would be a major event, that whatever happened next, it would change everything. The Star Forge was one thing, but... Just getting there would be its own accomplishment.

Most of the crew had seemed to opt to sleep outside for the night. With T3 and HK monitoring the perimeter in case of rancors or any other carnivorous wildlife, getting a chance to sleep under a sky and stars instead of the cramped bunks of the ship had been appealing to them. 

It had been as the others had been gathering their supplies for the night that Carth had caught Dartak’s eye.

They’d met in the dormitory and hadn’t exchanged any words. Just a few looks, conversations happening without speaking, and then Carth had crossed the room, furiously kissing Dartak, pulling as tight as he could, desperately touching wherever he could.

Dartak only returned the favor, pulling Carth’s signature orange jacket open and shoving it off, letting it fall to the floor, forgotten by both men once it was no longer on Carth’s body. 

The stripping of the jacket just led to them pulling off the rest of their clothes – Carth’s surprisingly simply undertunic, Dartak’s Jedi Knight robes, belts and boots – until they both stood, naked, their intentions and desires for one another laid bare.

This time, it was Dartak who brought Carth into a heated, passionate kiss. They held tight to each other, gasping at the contact of their bare flesh, everything exposed. There was no room for anything between them at this point, not doubt, nor distrust, nor fear.

Just the expression of all that they didn’t want to say at this point, knowing what was to come.

They stumbled onto the bunk, which was truly too small for two grown men in the throes of passion, and yet, somehow, they made it work. Carth lay on his back, gazing into Dartak’s eyes as his lover peppered his body with feather-light kisses. Dartak paused for a moment, meeting Carth’s gaze. For that moment, the fire receded, and the universe to them both was the other’s eyes.

Dartak moved back up, an affectionate smile on his lips, pressing his forehead to Carth’s own, holding just out of kissing distance. Still no words came, just Dartak’s hand coming up to cup Carth’s face. The older man’s eyes slid shut, breathing in measuring bursts. He reached up, his hand taking Dartak’s into it. He pressed a gentle kiss to the back of his lover’s palm, seeming to marvel at how his hands were still so gentle, despite all the violence that circumstance had put them both through.

And yet, despite it all, they were here.

With equal softness, Dartak kissed Carth’s forehead, those seemingly permanently loose strands tickling his nose. They held the position for a long moment, before urgent matters pulled Dartak back down towards the direction of the bottom of the bed.

They had to shift a little more, considering the dimensions of the bunk, leading to Dartak kneeling on the floor – his Jedi robes made for a decent enough rug to rest his knees on – and Carth almost half out of the bed. Once they were where they needed to be, however, Dartak wasted no time, focusing entirely on Carth’s cock.

Carth almost felt he would burst at the simple touch of Dartak’s lips on his cock, but he managed. Still, the act – and the positively filthy sight of this great Jedi on his knees and willingly taking every inch of his cock – was positively pornographic. The HoloNet would certainly pay premium prices for the image alone, even without the greater context.

And it was a sight for Carth alone. 

As Dartak’s mouth slid deftly up and down Carth’s length, Carth could only moan in ecstasy. Carth’s lolled backwards as his back arched, waves of pleasure wracking his body. Much as he wanted to capture the image of Dartak as he was then and brand it into his brand, the pleasure kept Carth’s eyes squeezed shut, as if the sight would simply overload his already taxed senses. 

Then he felt the ghost of Dartak’s hand, sliding up his body, resting on a firm pec. Carth grabbed at it with both of his own, squeezing tightly, as if that were a form of encouragement all its own, which, in fact, it was. 

A minute or an hour later, Carth couldn’t help it and felt his orgasm hit. All he could think in that moment was just the image of his love, the gentle smile, the soft eyes, the feeling of his hand – the feeling of his mouth, Force... – and he didn’t know if he’d even managed even a word, just a shout of joy and pleasure.

Before he could even regain his senses, Dartak was back, mouth on Carth’s own. With the other man in such a position, Carth could only wrap his arms around him, pulling him tight. He needed this man close, needed him with him, to hold him, to love him, to preserve him...

Even knowing that there was something horrible on the horizon, that there would have to be that confrontation with Darth Malak, Carth could only think of how much he wanted this man to never have to face that sort of hardship, that darkness again.

And if he couldn’t protect him, he’d walk into hell by his side.

They parted just enough to lock eyes once more, another wordless question passing between them. Carth nodded, Dartak smiled.

Then there was another gentle touch, sending more waves of pleasure – a little discomfort, but mostly just the pleasure, and some rational part of Carth’s mind that somehow hadn’t shut down from all the pleasure wondered if Dartak was using the Force to soothe those sensations, which was probably all the rational thought the moment allowed – and, moments later, Dartak pressed in.

Again, Carth gasped with pleasure. He reached out, now cupping Dartak’s face, making a concentrated effort to match his lover’s gaze. Dartak’s icy blue eyes met Carth’s warm brown ones, and Carth felt nothing but the security of knowing that whatever came, they would have this moment in time.

They would have each other.

As Dartak developed a steady rhythm, Carth wrapped his legs around Dartak, using that as leverage to pull him forward, meeting him in still another kiss. They couldn’t get enough of one another, as if they both felt...

Well, felt the truth – when they stopped, the universe would continue around them, time would advance, and they’d have to part, have to engage in the terrifying and potentially lethal fate that awaited them.

Carth wanted to be selfish, to beg Dartak to stay here, in this moment, with him. He knew it couldn’t be – both had too much devotion to their duty to give it up, even for the man they loved, and to change that would be to change the men they were. 

It comforted him, though, to feel the same desire in Dartak’s touch. Duty demanded they act, and they would. 

But their hearts... Their hearts belonged to each other, and no prior oath to a government or Order would deny them that.

Time stretched out as they rocked back and forth, the only sounds their moans and groans and panting. Even if they were capable of speech now – which was a questionable idea at best – it seemed as if saying anything might break the spell of the moment. In this moment, it seemed like they were the universe, that there was nothing else pressing on them.

There was no universe beyond the pleasure that Dartak was giving Carth. And, Carth knew, no universe beyond what being the one giving Carth that pleasure was for Dartak.

And then, after forever and all too soon, Dartak sped up, a gasped moan shaking out of him as he crashed, causing Carth to reach his second orgasm of the night alongside him. Dartak slumped against Carth, sliding out of his lover as he rolled to the side, allowing Carth to shift into a more comfortable position. Again, Carth could only acknowledge that these bunks were not meant for two people.

A lazy hand ran up and down the length of Carth’s body, and Carth returned the favor on Dartak’s. 

Despite the discomfort of the bunk, Carth was content to be here and nowhere else. 

***

While there were no windows in the bunkroom, Carth knew upon awakening that it was morning. Call it spacer’s sense, the ability to tell where and when the stars in the sky were at a given time on a given planet.

Sure enough, Dartak was stirring alongside him. The instant that Dartak came to awareness, he stiffened, and not in the way he had the previous night.

“I don’t want to go,” he said, so softly that Carth might have missed it if his ear hadn’t been next to Dartak’s mouth.

“I don’t want you to,” he said, though, of course, they both knew there was no real choice in the matter. Carth cupped Dartak’s chin, gently caressing his lover’s cheekbone as he gazed into those eyes, the eyes of the man he loved. “I know you have to, but... I want us both to just stay here.”

Dartak met Carth’s lips, a gentle, soft kiss, keeping it... perhaps not chaste, given the flickers of passion that Carth could feel in it, but, if nothing else, something that ensured that there would be no repeat of last night this morning.

When the kiss ended, Dartak rested his forehead against Carth’s again, letting out a sigh. “Carth...” A million thoughts were visible to Carth on his lover’s face, and, he figured, the same for Dartak. “If nothing else... I promise to survive, if only to come back to you.”

It was a promise Carth wanted, if not one that he would, if completely honest, he was certain could be kept – Malak was powerful, the Star Forge dangerous, and who knew what awaited him in the temple alone?

But it meant everything that Dartak even offered it.

“I know you will.”


End file.
